


Antipode: Side Stories

by Dorked



Series: Antipode [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorked/pseuds/Dorked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories and scenes throughout the Antipode universe, from the KH1 era to the present. This collection serves to explore events between major plot threads, share deleted content, and occasionally showcase supporting characters who seldom see the spotlight.</p><p>Latest update: Ventus has always been an upbeat kid, and since joining Sora, he's tried his best to keep his spirits high. Little does Sora realize, Ven's got his share of woes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Crossing of Two Halves

_Set during Act 1;_

**x.x.x**

Blue light pierced the clouds. It provided one of the only traces of color in an otherwise blackened sky. From behind the veil, a golden moon lingered. In time, he suspected it would gain the shape of an enormous heart. Now, however, it resembled nothing more than a bulging, disfigured blob. Yet even that disfigured blob contained immense power. Over the course of a few months, his Kingdom Hearts had grown from a single, miniscule heart to a collection that expanded with each passing hour. All that thanks to one Keyblade. Riku truly had lived up to expectations, at least in that regard.

But now was the time to act. Turning away from the sky, Xemnas crept across the rounded platform that made up the Altar of Naught. With the arrival of the Thirteenth and subsequent alteration of his memories, all they needed was one final piece in the puzzle. A glint of a smirk lined Xemnas' lips at the thought of facing the Keyblade wielder. By now, he suspected Riku was well on his way to Hollow Bastion to tend to the infernal mess his… other half had created. A laughable effort on his Heartless' part. In his naïve pursuit of darkness, he had painted a target on his back. In underestimating the Keyblade, Xemnas fully suspected the so-called Seeker of Darkness would fade within a matter of days.

How ironic, then, that as Xemnas lifted his hand and prepared to tear open a corridor, he sensed a familiar, foul odor wafting across the breeze. Footsteps drew near. At the sound of chuckling, Xemnas' gaze fell upon a near mirror image of himself…

Or perhaps an image of someone else. Regardless, Xemnas' eyes narrowed.

"Is there a particular reason why you've come here, Heartless?"

There was no mistaking his counterpart's frivolous choice in attire. A jacket stretched all the way down to his legs, black on top, white at the bottom, with bulky pads resting over his shoulders. White gloves reached up to his elbows, and the fool seemed so confident in his appearance that he left his muscled chest completely exposed. With his arms crossed and a grin on his face, Ansem took a short look at the moon.

"Call it curiosity," he said. "I had started to wonder if you had abandoned this senseless pursuit, but I see that nothing has changed. While you attempt to piece your hollowed form back together, I have already seized the darkness. Spread it. In time, I suspect even this world shall sink into the abyss."

"Is that so?" Xemnas shook his head, his smirk only widening. "Yet what shall you gain from your efforts? To bury the worlds in darkness… I know that is your deepest desire. What I wish to know is what you plan to do once you've attained your goal. After all, there will be nothing left. Nothing but mindless Heartless. And that is of course _if_ you succeed."

Ansem's brow tensed. He averted his eyes for a few seconds before another laugh escaped him. "A bold proclamation for one who has been cast aside. Why should I fret over the words of an empty shell? Here you are, trying to regain what is standing right in front of you…"

"You believe I would rejoin with you? Pitiful." Xemnas turned away, clasping his hands behind his back. "But let me ask you something, 'Ansem'. Did you not pine for a new vessel yourself? As I recall, you attempted to not only utilize _Sora_ , but Riku as well."

"Indeed I had, and at one point I had even entertained the notion of using _you_ as my vessel."

Xemnas' fists clenched. If he had a heart, perhaps he would have scowled. Instead, he kept a blank expression as he looked over his shoulder. "I suspect there is no further need, however, seeing as you are no longer a disheveled husk of a heart."

"Yes. There were many roads I could have taken. When both vessels failed, I simply moved down the list and took a more sensible route—darkness, from both the Keyhole and that foolish boy."

Xemnas looked away again, taking a step towards the stairs. "Do not underestimate him. For all of your power and wits, you are still but a Heartless. To Riku, you are merely prey waiting to be extinguished."

"And what of you, Xemnas? Once the boy discovers your ambitions, I imagine he'll seek your death as well."

"Perhaps…"

A trace of a smile formed across Xemnas' face. He extended his arm, letting a black shroud descend over his entire body. Wisps of smoke obscured the pale platform. The further Xemnas stepped through, the more the Altar faded. Soon his Heartless and, indeed, Kingdom Hearts, barely appeared at all. Yet before he let the portal close, Xemnas took one final look at his other half.

"What you have failed to realize is that, when the time comes, Riku will have no reason to eliminate me at all."

After all, within the deep recesses of his mind, Xemnas recalled an old encounter. A promise forged along a sunset shore. A meeting between two youths, blissfully ignorant of the heart's follies.

For the time being, he'd face the Keybearer in search of data. He'd spur the Replica's creation and allow his plans to unfold naturally. But on the off chance his schemes encountered road bumps along the way, at least he had a contingency plan.

One could never be too careful.


	2. Dark Deliberations

_Set during Act 1, prior to Chapter 31;_

**x.x.x**

He scarcely stood out amidst the darkness of the chamber. The flickering green flames burning along the torch lit walls provided the only means to discerning his path. Not that it mattered. After all, he felt most at home within the darkness. With darkness came power and clarity. And, true to his nature, he blended perfectly with the brown brick walls and the shadows cast by the fire. He drifted in silence over the cold, cement floor, drawing closer and closer to his target, Maleficent. She stood far across the room, atop a short platform emblazoned with the pattern of a rose. Ansem almost chuckled at the sight of her. She seemed so confident in her plan, despite one fatal flaw…

In keeping hidden truths, she had already paved a path to her demise. And how remarkable it would be to watch the inevitable unfold.

He came to a stop just two feet from the platform, standing in the center of a sun carved into the stone. Faint glimmers of light shone from above, shattering any remaining semblance of camouflage. The witch, draped in her garish, black robes stood with her back facing him. Her hand squeezed her long, wooden staff. Whether she detected his presence remained to be seen, as she stood in silence. Perhaps contemplating her next move with the boy.

Well, there was one way to grab her attention. Clearing his throat, Ansem slipped his arms behind his back and spoke up at long last.

"I see that the pieces are all in place."

"Hm?" Maleficent turned around. When she spotted him, a smile stretched across her face. "Why yes, they are. With six of the princesses in my grasp, it is only a matter of time before I complete the Keyhole."

"So you say. But answer this, Maleficent." He cast a glance across the room. "Why have you chosen to keep the boy in the dark? If you had told him that he held the princess' heart, I imagine that he would not hesitate to free her from within."

"True, it could have simplified my plan, but I simply could not overlook the opportunity for his… assistance." Maleficent's smile only widened. "By persuading him that his friend's heart lay deep within the darkness, I have given him reason to assist me. You see, Xehanort, I have gradually led the boy into believing he is a hero."

"Come now, you know I have long since abandoned that name." Ansem shook his head. "Nonetheless, I suppose your actions do carry some merit. I suppose that if you had revealed her heart's whereabouts from the beginning, he would have shared this information with the Keybearer. Your plan would have ended before it even got off the ground."

"Precisely…" Maleficent's brow furrowed, and he smile flattened into a straight line. "However, I admit that boy has been more troublesome than expected. I had nearly lost my grasp on Sora due to his continued persistence."

"Such a shame." Ansem chuckled. "Sora is far too good-natured. Disregarding the princess, his heart is teeming with light, where Riku's rests behind a thick veil of darkness. I suppose it doesn't help that your comrades lacked your… unique subtlety. I imagine that their attempted facades pushed them far outside their comfort zones."

"Some more than others." Maleficent shook her head. "Ursula was no stranger to manipulation. In the past, she had extended a generous hand, claiming to help those in need. Yet others, such as Oogie Boogie, nearly ruined everything."

"Perhaps it would have been wise to have chosen your allies more carefully. As I look around this room, I see that even your friend from the Underworld has abandoned you… Pity."

She once stood among a legion of powerful allies, but Ansem had watched. He had seen them all vanish, one by one, some felled by the Keybearer, others by the darkness they thought they could command. True, both the pirate captain and Hades survived, but one look around the desolate hall proved that Maleficent had slipped. Had she a held firmer grasp on her allies, perhaps they would have remained to ward off the coming storm. Instead, she stood alone. Only Sora remained.

A few moments of silence followed. Maleficent turned her back on Ansem once more, before breathing out some soft laughter.

"Their absence means little to me, so long as the boy remains. After all, he means a great deal to the Keybearer. How could he turn his blade on such a cherished friend?"

"Perhaps the better question is how you expect him to aid you once the Keybearer does arrive. You see, Maleficent…" He took a step closer. "Your little game is nearing its end. How long do you believe he will trust you? Sooner or later, he will learn of your true intent, and when he does…"

She shook her head, turning to face him with a smile wider than before. "Soon, it won't matter. Once he completes the Keyhole, he will have served his purpose." She reached out with her free hand, curling her fingers against her palm. "With the darkness flowing to my command, I will gain the power to rule all worlds. What use, then, will I have for an ignorant child?"

"I see that you're as confident as ever." Perhaps a touch too confident. "But do not forget: your allies carried the same confidence, only to get swept away by the darkness. What makes you believe that you will fare any better? Darkness consumes all in due time, even the strongest of hearts…"

With his point made, he turned away from the witch and started down the hall once more. Yet even as he moved away, Maleficent continued to call out to him.

"You underestimate me," she said. "Wait and see, Xehanort. When the time comes, it will be me who holds power over the darkness and not the darkness that holds power over me."

Words he had heard uttered time and time again. If not from Maleficent, then countless others before her. Rather than entertain her further, Ansem continued on his way, slinking through the hall until the shadows washed over him once more.

Perhaps it was time to take matters into his own hands.


	3. [Deleted Scene] Doorknobs and Dilemmas

_Act 1, before chapter 6;_

**x.x.x**

With a hiss and a crackle, the green flames parted and sank away. In place of cold bricks and flickering torches, a flash of color assaulted Sora's eyes. No matter where he looked throughout the circular room, he felt as if he'd been hurled head-first into an abstract painting done by a colorblind artist. Uneven tiles coated the floor with occasional floral patterns thrown in the mix. Paintings dangled from the brick walls, some tilted at odd angles. More flowers filled the frames, with the occasional images of rabbits. Craning his neck, Sora searched for a ceiling, but the walls kept going up and up and up again, never ending. If he stared long enough, he could make out what looked like floating rocking chairs and tables, but… nah. It couldn't be. How would they get up there in the first place? As the gears in his head started turning, his thoughts came to a screeching halt at the sound of pattering footsteps.

Sora's eyes shot down to the floor, and they nearly flew outta their sockets at what he saw. Zipping to and fro, a gigantic, white rabbit scurried across the room, his big eyes locked on the gold pocket watch that ticked at a rapid pace. Tiny spectacles sat on his snout, while a red waistcoat covered his upper body. Sora's eyes zigzagged after his movements, and he took a step closer, clearing his throat. He would've said hello, too, if the rabbit hadn't screeched to a stop at the sound of a loud _DING!_

For one, maybe two seconds, he stood like a statue, ears straight up, eyes wide open, and arms hanging stiffly at this side. Then, with a yelp, he rocketed down the hall. And, for better or worse, Sora leaped after him.

"Hey, wait!"

Before he could get too far, he felt something grip at his hood, reeling him back. Shooting a look over his shoulder, he spotted Maleficent, who shook her head slowly and placed a finger to her lips. Up ahead, he heard the little rabbit sing.

" _I'm late, I'm late for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"_ He stopped just long enough to wave before vanishing altogether.

With the rabbit gone, Sora slumped over, breathing out a mouthful of air. After rubbing the back of his neck, he looked back to Maleficent. "Hey, who was that guy? I've never seen a _talking_ rabbit before!"

Despite the fact that the rabbit had already left, Sora felt his lips stretching wider and wider into a grin the size of a crescent moon. He'd only spent a few minutes in this world, and already it'd shattered all expectations. Talking rabbits, floating furniture, what else could it have to offer? If Riku or Kairi heard about this, they'd probably call him _crazy!_

A small trace of a smile slid up Maleficent's face, and she took two steps forward. "The rabbit," she explained, "is a subject of the queen. Should you follow him, you will doubtlessly locate her as well as the poor, helpless girl she has taken captive." Her smile stiffened into a straight line, and she locked eyes with Sora. "I suggest you hurry, child, lest the poor girl be beheaded in your absence. I will meet you here as soon as you retrieve her and, should you see him, do give my regards to the Cheshire Cat…"

Right. This wasn't time for sightseeing! After puffing out his chest and performing a quick salute, Sora marched down the halls. He stopped about midway, however, just so he could flash a grin at his new friend.

"Don't worry, Maleficent! There's no way she'll lose her head with me on the job!"

Her lips curled upward, but she didn't say a word. After coiling her fingers around her long, wooden staff, Maleficent tapped the tip against the floor. A flash of green sprouted up around her, swallowing the tail of her shadowy robs and stretching all the way up to the tips of her horns. With her whole body consumed, the flames shivered, swayed, and fizzled away, leaving nothing but more garish tiles in their place.

Oh well. He knew she'd be back. Right now, he needed to stay focused. This wasn't about him, it was about that girl. What kinda hero hesitated? Shoving a hand into one of his pockets, Sora whipped out his cool, new sword and zipped along the winding hallway. More paintings flashed past him, along with the swinging pendulum of a clock. After passing a cupboard stuffed to the brim with dishes, he slid to a stop in front of a large door.

One turn of the knob, and he expected to pass into the next room, but instead, another door appeared! Was this some kinda joke? Puffing up his cheeks, Sora flung the door open, only to find a third door, slightly smaller than the last. Grumbling, Sora fought back the urge to pound his fist against the door. After taking a few deep breaths, he cranked the knob, expecting further disappointment. Instead? A whole new room opened up. Finally!

If the first room was eye-searing, then this new room cranked it up to blinding levels of color. Tacky, pink wallpaper coated every last wall. A sky blue table sat at the very center of the room, surrounded by pink chairs with backs that resembled rabbit heads. Two objects sat smack dab in the middle, one of them a pink bottle with a tag that said 'drink me' and the other a shimmering, golden box. 'Course, none of those objects even began to compare to what he saw way down below, at the far end of the room.

Rubbing his eyes, Sora scurried over to the wall, just to make sure he hadn't seen things, but nope, there it was! About the size of a mouse hole, Sora spotted a little, wooden door with an equally tiny doorknob. Getting down on his knees, Sora leaned close to this door, hand hovering above the knob. How could anyone have fit inside? Even the rabbit would've towered over it. Still, maybe there was a trick to it. After licking his lips, Sora wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and gave it a crank to the right.

" _Ow!_ "

Sora flew back, arms flailing. Did that door just _moan?_ When he looked to the door, he noticed the knob shifting, while two beady eyes blinked open. The keyhole became a pair of lips that bent into a frown. Its eyes crossed for a second, looking at its knob of a nose before it shifted its gaze to Sora. Shaky laughter fluttered out of Sora's mouth, and he leaned back with a crooked smile.

"Uh… sorry about that?"

Just as soon as Sora spoke, the Doorknob burst into a laughing fit. "No, that's quite all right, but I was in the middle of a nap, you know. You gave me quite a turn!" Its knob whirled about, and it blurted out another laugh. "Perhaps you ought to knock next time!"

…Okay, apparently this guy liked cracking weird jokes. Well, at least he wasn't upset or anything.

"So, uh. How come you're so small? I don't think anyone could fit in there unless they were a mouse or something!"

Yet again the door chuckled. "Nothing's impossible, my boy, simply im _pass_ able! The bottle on the table is the key—but then without a key you simply cannot _pass_ through. What a predicament!"

Wait, so a bottle was the key… but he needed a different key to pass through? What? With his face scrunched up, Sora scratched at the side of his head. What the heck was that even supposed to mean? Was the door locked or something? And if it was, how was he gonna get anywhere? Shaking his head, Sora climbed back to his feet and turned in a full circle, scanning the area. Ignoring the brick fireplace to the right and the table from before, the only other thing that stood out was a miniature bed no taller than his knees, and… wait. Was that some kinda… hole? Ignoring the wacky Doorknob for a second, Sora barreled over to the bed and latched onto the foot-board. He tugged and he tugged, but the darn thing didn't budge an inch. And it looked so tiny, too!

After a few more tugs, the Doorknob snickered. "Oh no, I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit _pushier!_ "

Pushy? Wait, was that another pun? At first Sora opened his mouth, ready to tell that door to stop throwing riddles around, but… well, if Doorknobs could talk and rabbits could squeeze through tiny doors, then, why not? At this point, maybe he needed throw logic out the door… no pun intended. Thinking from a crazy person's perspective, Sora moved to the side of the bed, took a step back, and threw his whole weight into it. Next thing he knew, his head hit the wall. Moaning, he stumbled backwards and rubbed at his head. It only dawned on him then that the bed had become a pancake against the wall. At least that solved one problem.

But, just like the other door, this new opening reached no higher than Sora's legs. Despite one small victory, he'd gone back to square one… or had he? When Sora looked away from the opening, his eyes locked onto the tabletop or, to be more specific, the bottle that stood right on top of it. That Doorknob did say it was the key, and if smashing a bed into a wall worked in this world, then who knew what that drink would do? With a wild grin, Sora charged at the table and snapped the bottle up in one hand. After pulling the top away, he placed it to his lips and slurped down the blue liquid inside.

All at once, everything began to change. With each sip the table, the chair, and the room grew bigger and bigger. With one sip Sora's head sank below the table, and that was just the beginning. Sip by sip, the surrounding objects shifted, becoming misshapen mountains while he became a puny ant. By the time he'd swallowed the last drop, Sora's head barely reached the top of one of the chair legs. He tilted his head way back, gawking at the monster of a table. This was perfect! At this size, he'd squeeze through that hole with no trouble at all. Rubbing his hands together, Sora moseyed over to the opening. But, before slipping inside, he shot one last look at the Doorknob, flashing a thumbs-up.

"Thanks a lot!" he said. "The bottle was _perfect!_ "

In response, the Doorknob closed his eyes, and shook his head—or rather, his face. "Any time. Now then, I need a bit more sleep, so… if you don't…mind—" and as he spoke, his eyes closed, and soon the sound of snores replaced his words.

Gripping his sword again, Sora barged through the hole, skimming the darkness for anything shady. Soon the tunnel gave way to green, green, and more green. Hedges sprouted up from the ground, snaking out as far as the eye could see. His shoes sank into soft grass, and the sound of a trumpet blaring led him towards a heart-shaped archway surrounded by spade-shaped bushes dotted with red roses… or rather, roses dripping with red paint.

Poking his head through the archway, Sora's jaw dropped. Huge cards with arms, legs, and even faces strutted in tight rows towards a gigantic, wooden podium. The red cards carted spears in their clutches and bore heart patterns along their corners. The black ones scowled and squeezed the axes in their grip, decorated with spades instead. Looming at the edge of another winding hedge maze, Sora eyed the monstrous mass of stone and bricks. A banner dangled over the podium's edge, marked with a half split in two—part red and part white, with a little crown floating above it. Wooden steps coiled a smaller, wooden platform to the left. A golden cage rested off to the side with a red curtain draped over the front.

But, wait! Standing at the top of that platform was none other than the rabbit, sucking in a huge breath of air before blasting his trumpet for all to hear. Leaning over the podium's edge, a fat, ugly hag snarled at the crown—specifically a young girl seated at the foot of the podium. A pint-sized crown sat on top of her black hair, kept in a small bun. A black and red dress covered her round, pudgy body, and she squeezed her fingers around a red, heart staff. Practically her opposite, a itty bitty man sat down next to her with long, brown hair, matching heart attire, and an even _bigger_ crown. Unlike the queen, he wore a gentler expression as he peered at the girl.

In a way, that girl probably stood out the most! No heart patterns covered her simple, blue dress. Blonde hair stretched down to the middle of her back. A white apron covered the front of her dress, and a set of white tights concealed her legs. Black shoes and a black hair ribbon completed her appearance, completely normal from head to toe. And, instead of cackling like a maniac or spouting out puns and riddles, she tipped her head back, scowled, and crossed her arms.

But, defiant or not, one thing became crystal clear just by looking into the courtyard; Sora'd found his destination. Now all he had to do was barge in and rescue her.

But how?


	4. Refusal to Change

_Act 1, pre-Chapter 35;_

**x.x.x**

It felt like he'd been trapped in a box.

Everything felt so stiff, rigid. Flat walls marked with circuitry surrounded him no matter where he looked, grey, lifeless. The surrounding air felt stagnant and cold, almost artificial. As he made his way around the walls, he found nothing but empty space, save for the bed pressed up against the wall. But, just like the room, it appeared stiff, rigid, and unwelcoming. A rectangular shape, it bore nothing but a thin, grey sheet and an equally rectangular pillow. That, and a folded black coat. He stopped at the edge of the bed, gazing down at the coat with his blue eyes narrowed. What was he supposed to do?

_You feel nothing,_ the man had said. And maybe he was right. When 'Sora' closed his eyes, he found that he felt no resentment towards the man's words, even if he should've. Why wouldn't he? He accused him of being some kind of… Nobody. An empty shell. And he'd brought him here, seeking his help.

But he'd already fallen for that ploy in the past. Maleficent wrenched his heart by turning him against his best friend. Who was to say these black coat guys wouldn't do the same?

The longer he looked at the coat, the sicker he felt. Or at least, he thought that he should've felt sick. With a sigh, he turned away from the bed and crept up to the wide, open window, losing himself in the thick, grey clouds that rolled over an otherwise blackened sky. Yet even with the clouds, he made out a hint of his reflection, and he brushed one hand over the top of his now blonde hair. A frown cut across his face.

"Am I even me anymore?"

His voice sounded different, too. Older, no longer squeaky and shrill. All he could think about was Riku. He'd never tease him about sounding like a girl if he heard him now…

But would he recognize him? His eyes fell to his hands, now lacking his usual fingerless gloves. In their place, he found nothing but a checkered wristband on his right hand and two rings, one black and one white. All the color in his clothes had melted away, replaced with grey, baggy pants and a white, short-sleeved jacket. Sneakers replaced his yellow, strapped shoes. So maybe he didn't look as silly now, but the change of clothes only nailed in his dissonance. Here he stood, in a body unfamiliar, feeling hollow and cold. His memories told him he should've smiled, been grateful that he was still alive! Riku and Kairi could see him again, if he could only find a way out.

The sound of his door slamming shut jerked him out of his memories, and his back arched. He half expected to hear the deep, booming voice of that man from before. Instead, the speaker carried a soft, icy tone.

"Roxas," he said, and 'Sora' immediately forgot all about his so-called hollowness. He gripped at the window sill, casting a glance over his shoulder.

"I already told you; my name's _Sora._ I'm not changing it."

"Stubborn, aren't we?" The man shook his head, striding further into the room. He looked strangely inhuman, with shaggy, blue hair that hung past his shoulders, pointed ears, and a deep, X-shaped scar across the middle of his face. His tiny, yellow eyes remained fixed on Sora, and his rectangular face looked unreadable. Lifeless.

He stopped just a few feet behind Sora and folded his arms. "You should know that every member of this Organization receives a new name upon joining. Surely Xemnas informed you of this."

"He did." Sora looked the other way. "But who says I'm joining?"

"Where else would you go?" The man's lips quirked, forming what resembled a smirk. "Do not forget what you've become. Your heart is no more, leaving you empty. By working with the Organization, however, there's a chance you could reclaim your heart and—"

"And everything will be okay?" Sora finally turned around. His memories told him he should've felt rage, but… the man was right. Instead of a hot, bubbling sensation in his chest, he felt cold. Just like before. Nonetheless, Sora's expression tightened into a faint scowl.

"I don't believe you," he said. "How do I know you're not like Maleficent? She did the exact same thing you're trying to do, telling me what I wanted to hear. She made me feel like I was a hero." He looked down at his hands, rolling his fingers into his palm. "But I wasn't. All I did was hurt everybody. I didn't even trust my best friend, all because of a few nice words. So, if you're gonna use me, then count me out." He lowered his arms to his side and turned his back on the man. "I just wanna be with my friends again…"

"And do you really think they would accept you?" The man chuckled, though his laughter came out hollow. Mocking. "You no longer possess a heart to care with. You are but a castaway, a remnant who shouldn't exist to begin with. Here, you are among peers, all seeking the same goal. There…" He gestured at the window. "You would never be able to recapture the bond you left behind. Your friends would notice your lack of spirit, and they'd discard you the minute you returned."

"Shut up!" He slammed his fist into the wall, gritting his teeth. "You don't know that." But at the same time, what if he was right? Squeezing his eyes shut, Sora shook his head, trying to shove those thoughts away. Push 'em aside. When he spoke again, his words lacked the sharp edge from before. They came out soft, defeated.

"I've still gotta try. Riku and Kairi are probably worried sick! I don't want 'em to think that I'm… gone."

"But you already are," said the man. "The Sora they knew is no more, and no matter how hard you cling to your memories, that will never change until we obtain Kingdom Hearts. But, if you truly wish to defy us…" Sora heard a soft _whoosh_ sound, and when he looked again, his head hit the wall and his eyes popped for a bright flash had shot out around the man's hand, stretching out into a long, thick, bladed weapon. Some kinda claymore.

He held this weapon level with Sora's neck, that tiny smirk broadening. "I would gladly eliminate you now, had Xemnas not ordered me to let you live." His arm dropped, and the weapon fizzled out of sight. Clasping his hands behind his back, the man turned away and trudged towards the door. "But I assure you, _'Sora,'_ that you will serve the Organization. I insist."

Before Sora could speak another word, the door slid shut, leaving him all alone in this box of a room. If he had a heart, he suspected it would've flown out of his chest with the speed of a race car. Instead, that emptiness overtook him again. He could only stare blankly at the door, the image of that man's weapon still painted in his mind.

Now he knew he couldn't trust them.


	5. Love's Vagrant

_Set during The Year Between: Post-Manhattan;_

**x.x.x**  
 _  
_She wrapped her arms around herself as she wandered through the darkness. Icy tendrils reached for her, coiling up her ankles and around her waist. Regardless, she pressed on, suppressing a shiver. In truth, she probably should have used the Star Shard to flee to another world, but without proper control, how could they be certain that they'd land somewhere safe? After toiling away in that cathedral without pause, Aqua and Sora both needed rest. So, despite the way her legs wobbled and the heaviness of her eyelids, she continued her trek, step by step.

A small glimmer at the end of the corridor marked the end of the path, and so she stopped for a moment, panting. She felt a hand brush up against her shoulder, and when she looked to the side, she spotted Sora, standing perfectly straight, save for the slight curve of his spine. His eyes shone like headlights in the darkness, and a small frown lined his lips.

 _"Hey, are you sure this okay?"_ said Ven. _"It's not too late to use the Star Shard. I don't want you wearing yourself out!"_

She smiled wryly, unable to withhold her laughter. "Ven, Sora, I know you're trying to look out for me, but I'm fine. This is nothing compared to all those years I spent wandering alone."

Sora looked down, rubbing the back of his head, while Ven let out a soft, humming sound. While Aqua couldn't see his face, she pictured his brow furrowing and a hand sliding below his chin.

_"Well, at least we're almost there. I dunno about you two, but I'm about ready to pass out."_

Another laugh slipped out of her, and she reached down, ruffling Sora's hair. "Don't worry. Once we're in town, you can rest as long as you need. You've both earned it."

With that, Aqua turned back towards the distant light, following the path until soothing warmth replaced the chill of the corridor and voices flooded the air.

She stopped for a moment and soak in all the activity. Past the lampposts and up the nearby flight of steps, she spotted what a rather portly warthog with some kind of small, skinny creature resting on his back. It was tough to tell from a distance, but he looked to have tan fur and rings around his tail. The two looked down the steps, both let out a gasp, and dashed down at a surprising speed, given the warthog's stubby legs.

They breezed past a young man with light blond hair fashioned into a pompadour. He held a black journal in one hand, and as the two creatures zipped by, he snapped it shut and stepped to the side.

"Never a dull moment, I suppose." He chuckled and leaned against the handrail.

Moving further through the First District, Aqua looked to the left, gazing into one of the local restaurants. At one of the candlelit tables, she spotted a small, red creature with a long, skinny body, stubby horns, and a mustache. Some strange kind of lizard? He paced around the table with a miniature menu in hand. A little cricket watched him for a few seconds before turning to look at aqua with a chirp. She waved and continued on her way, stopping only when the warthog and meerkat from earlier blew past her.

_"Sheesh, they're in a hurry. Wonder what the rush is about…"_

"Look, lizard," said the meerkat, "how much do ya want for that little cricket there? Me and Pumbaa are starving!"

"Lizard?! Haven't you ever seen a dragon before?" The dragon snorted smoke out his snout, scooping up the cricket with a huff. "And forget about the cricket, man! If you're so hungry, quit eyeballing my friend and sit down like everybody else."

"Aww…" The warthog's ears drooped, and he turned to an empty table. "But they don't serve bugs here!"

"Sure they do! Why, just the other day, there was a whole colony of ants here. You couldn't take one step without bumping into one of their brothers or cousins. And forget finding a table!"

Shaking her head, Aqua turned away from the restaurant and moved towards the neighboring shop. She took a few steps before she noticed Sora was still standing there, watching the bickering inside with wide eyes and one hand over his mouth. The sound of Ven's laughter clued her in, and she turned back around, nudging him away from the restaurant.

"Maybe we should give them some space, Sora. It's probably better if we don't attract attention."

"Ah, but I'm afraid you've already caught my eye."

Aqua's shoulders shot up at the sound of the voice. Breath hitching, the turned around, spotting the young man with the journal. Now that she got a closer look at him, she noticed leather gloves stretching up his arms and a pair of matching boots. He wore baggy, brown pants, a light blue shirt with an extremely fuzzy collar, and a silver belt adorned with small pouches and a sheath. He watched Aqua with a suspicious looking smile, and even when she looked away, she felt his eyes drilling into the back of her head.

"…Can I help you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could help you. Far be it from me to leave a lady in need, and I don't believe I've ever seen you before. Are you new to Traverse Town?"

"No, I've visited a few times before."

"Truly?" The man reached for his chin. "But, miss, I know all the women here, and I'd never forget someone as beautiful as you! Why, you're like a shining sapphire of the sea."

Was he serious? Just hearing him speak sent heat rushing to Aqua's cheeks, and she stepped back, holding up her hands and shaking her head. "I-I'm really flattered, but I—"

A shadow stretched at her feet, and Sora sprung up, spreading his arms, puffing out his chest, and twisting his face into a glare. Instantly, the man jumped back, reaching for his sheath and withdrawing his sword.

"A Heartless? Here?!" He grimaced and shuddered, pointing his sword at Sora's chest. "Stand back, miss! I'll not have this beast—"

Sora sprung backwards before he finished, crouching low to the ground, slamming his eyes shut, and shielding his face with his arms. He trembled, scuttling backwards, and the man lowered his weapon, eyebrow raised. Breathing in, Aqua stepped out in front of Sora, then knelt beside him, resting a hand on his back. Her expression stiffened, and she looked up at the man, speaking with a heavy tone.

"He's not a beast—he's my friend, and I have to ask that you put that weapon away."

"I… I see." His words came out hoarse, and he looked the other way. The man deflated, shoulders sagging as he slipped his sword back into its scabbard. "My apologies, miss. I had just assumed—"

"I understand." Aqua rose to her feet, breathing a soft sigh. "You have every reason to stay on guard. If he were any other Heartless, I would have done the same."

"But obviously he's not." The man eyed Sora, stroking his chin. "Heartless don't cower—they attack, yet your friend hasn't lifted a claw." He trudged closer, a small, uneven smile lining his lips. "No, you bravely stood as her shield, and in public, no less. Such chivalry demands respect!"

Gulping, Sora lowered his hands and cracked his eyes open. Still shaking, he dug into his pocket and grabbed his notepad and pen. _'So you're not scared?'_

"Ah, so you can write!" The man's smile only widened. "And no, I'm not scared. Surprised, yes, but I'll have you know that I've braved dungeons teeming with fearsome monsters, battled against an immortal, _and_ aided in the awakening of four crystals in hopes of saving my world. So, needless to say, I've faced my share of creatures far more terrifying than you. Gigas Lich comes to mind…"

The man's smile was infectious. Before long, Aqua felt her lips start moving on their own accord. "It sounds like you've had quite the adventure."

"Of course! And I'd be more than happy to tell you more if you'd like. But first, I believe an introduction is in order." He stood back up, taking a bow. "My name is Ringabel… or so they call me."

She reached out to shake his hand, gesturing to Sora. "I'm Aqua, and this is Sora." She paused, thinking back on what he said. "You said that everyone calls you Ringabel… Does that mean it's not your real name?"

"I'm afraid I couldn't tell you." He shook his head, flipping through his journal. "I lost all my memories, you see, and this journal's the only clue I have as to who I was."

_"So he's like me… Huh, that's some coincidence."_

Sort of, anyway. There were some obvious differences. For one, she couldn't really see Ven flirting with girls. Just the thought squeezed a giggle out of her. And even looking past the obvious personality differences, where Ringabel had his journal, Ven arrived to the Land of Departure as a blank slate, barely able to process basic questions, let alone speak.

She couldn't begin to imagine what it felt like, losing every last shred of one's identity. Friends, family, and a home all gone in an instant. All she could really say was, "I'm so sorry to hear that… Do you have any idea how it happened?"

"None whatsoever. Even the journal is remarkably vague." He shut the book, tucking it into his pocket. "I used to believe it held the future in its pages, but recently…" He grimaced, shaking his head again.

"Is something wrong?"

"You needn't wory, my dear!" His laughter rang strangely hollow, and he looked to her with a stiff smile. "So… What exactly brought you to Traverse Town? You seemed in quite the hurry."

Sora finally stood up, straightening his back and scribbling another message. _'We came here to pick up supplies… and get some sleep.'_

Aqua nodded. "We were just about to head into the Second District, after—"

"The Second District? And I suppose you planned to stay in the hotel?"

"With luck. Why, did something happen?"

"Nothing… happened, per se, but I'm afraid they've no vacancies at the moment."

Sora's journal hit the pavement, and he scrambled backwards, mouth hanging wide open. Likewise, Aqua stepped back, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I don't understand. How could they fill up so fast, unless..."

"You must remember that this is a haven for lost souls, whose worlds have been lost to the darkness." Sighing, he looked up at the starry sky. "Unfortunately, worlds continue to vanish every night, their residents scattered to the winds and sent here, if they're lucky..."

There was something about the way he spoke that sounded… strange. Soft, somber, with no signs of his earlier enthusiasm. Aqua approached Ringabel, leaning to the side to get a read on him. A deep frown had carved itself into his face. He stared at the stars with a furrowed brow, his posture stiff and rigid.

"Ringabel…" She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he tensed, averting his eyes. "Did… something happen to your world?" She hated to be so direct, but his actions sent a message where his words had failed. For whatever reason, Ringabel's heart cried out in pain. And if he had made it to Traverse Town, then there must have been a reason for it.

It took several moments for him to speak, let alone react. At first, he turned his gaze towards the double doors leading into the town. He shut his eyes, reaching for his brow, then moved away, shoulders sagging. "Aqua, Sora… I… Hm."

_"I wonder what's wrong. He's acting like a totally different person now."_

And yet, when he turned around, a grin flashed across his face, masking whatever sorrow he wore just moments ago. "You know, Traverse Town's inn may be full, but there _is_ a place where you can stay, and I'd be honored to escort you there."

Another place? Aqua's eyes flittered around the district. She doubted they'd find anything here, save for more businesses. And while she remembered seeing a few stray houses in the second and third districts, was it really fair to take them for themselves? Ringabel had a point: this was a world for those who had lost their homes. That hotel must have filled up for a reason.

What more incentive did she need? Kneeling by Sora's side, she said, "Well, what do you think? I won't force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Sora tapped his pen against the page. _'Well, he seems nice, and it's not like we've got anywhere else to go. I say we follow him for now, and if it turns out to be some kinda trap,_ _then_ _we can worry.'_

_"Besides, I'm not convinced he's feeling any better. If you ask me, he could use the company."_

Of course. And what if that was why he invited them along? Standing up once more, Aqua turned to Ringabel. "We'd be grateful for whatever help you can give us. Just let us know if there's anything we can do in return."

"Perhaps a little moonlit stroll between the two of us?" He chuckled, eying Sora, who huffed and folded his arms. "No need to worry. I'll treat her like an angel."

"I…" Aqua cleared her throat. "As nice as that sounds, I'd hate to leave Sora behind. It wouldn't feel right.

"Ah, a dedicated friend! Well, if that's what you wish, then I'll not stand between you two. It'd put a damper on the romantic atmosphere, but a woman's happiness is worth a few sacrifices."

_"Romance? Geez, this guy's shameless…"_

Maybe a little, but at least his heart was in the right place. And perhaps he was just lonely. It was difficult to say right now, but when Ringabel started waving towards the town's entrance, Aqua set those thoughts aside, waving to Sora and then following his lead. As the three passed the restaurant, Aqua felt more eyes drilling into her and stepped in front of Sora, blocking him from view. Then, when they finally reached the towering, wood doors, Ringabel shoved them wide open with both of his hands, standing in place long enough for Aqua to slip through.

When the doors swung shut, she found herself immersed in darkness, with only faint glimmers of light illuminating the path. Her boots clanked on the hard stone below. Squinting, she barely made out yellow lines painted into the pavement and spaced several yards apart. In some of these spaces, she noticed blocky ships, some bright red, others deep blue, pieced together by strange geometric pieces. Pyramids, cubes, triangles, and trapezoids formed the wings, cannons, and hulls of each ship, just like the vessel that Kairi and the others used.

"Aqua, aren't you coming? It's just a bit further."

"Oh! Right." She laughed sheepishly, then turned back around, proceeding after Ringabel towards scattered, orange lights. As they drew closer, a monstrous, black shadow came into focus. Towers rose from the base of the form, small sails hanging stiff in the stagnant air. The shape appeared rounded at the bottom, but flat up top, save for a few lumps and bulges intermixed with the lights.

Before long, the shadow shifted into something clearer. Beneath the light of the stars, Aqua made out a faint, woody texture. Spotted rooftops nestled between towers and masts. A few steps further, and she stopped, stumbled back, and gawked at what she saw.

Hovering in the empty space around them, a gargantuan boat greeted them with the sounds of muffled voices and a blaring trumpet. And yet, was it really a boat at all? Tipping her head all the way back, Aqua's eyes scanned the ship up and down. It reached high into the sky and stretched out for what felt like miles. Those rooftops she saw belonged to cottages lumped together along the ship deck, many of which bore white cloth in place of shingled roofing. This was no mere boat at all, but a flying fortress. Perhaps a town? Whatever it was, Ringabel pressed on as if unfazed by what he saw. He stopped once and glanced back at her and Sora, giving a hearty laugh.

"Impressive, isn't it? To think that one ship could house an entire town… And just wait until you see it up close."

Without warning, Sora darted past her, scrambling on all fours towards the ship. Fighting back a laugh, Aqua dashed after him, and soon she spotted a gangplank extended from the ship to the very end of the path. Ringabel had already made it halfway up and stopped, waiting along the edge. He only budged when Sora reached him, stepping out in front of him and holding up one of his hands.

"Now hold on a moment, Sora. It may be best for you to lay low for the time being, at least until I alert the Proprietress."

Sora shrank back, nodding his head and slumping. A few seconds later, he sank down, flattening himself into a shadow. Aqua continued moving up the gangplank, stepping around him as she walked. Once they reached the very top, Ringabel nudged two wooden doors open, clearing the path onto the deck.

A dull thudding sound followed her as she stepped through. A patchwork of planks formed the path ahead, with barrels and crates pressed up against one of the ship's rounded walls. The music, once soft and distant now boomed to her right, and she whirled around, eying a hanging, wood sign, painted red with the image of a mug. Smoke wafted out from within the open door. Light glimmered beneath the sign, courtesy of a single, metal lantern. To the side of the door, she spotted a lanky, red fox leaned up against the wall, with a white top hat sitting on his head, a tattered blue cape wrapped around his torso, and patchy green pants. He grasped a mug in his hand, and twirled a cigar in his other hand. Next to him, a shaggy, brown cat dressed in purple and gold took a swig of his own mug and hiccupped. He stumbled over his cape, topping over and sending his crooked hat flying.

"Ah, I forgot to mention. We get our share of… unique guests here."

"I can see that." Aqua giggled, helping the cat to his feet. He wobbled a little bit, cheeks flushed, and scooped up his hat, putting it on lopsided. Snickering, his fox friend reached out and straightened it before taking a bow.

"Well, well, Ringabel! Here with another date, are we? And a real beauty. I'm almost jealous!"

"I wouldn't call it a date," said Aqua.

"No? But surely he's tried to charm you, just like every other woman he sets his eyes—mmph!"

Ringabel slapped his hand over his mouth. "Please, you'll give her the wrong idea."

"It's all right." Another laugh escaped her. "I already know you mean well, even if you are a bit shameless."

"Well, what can I say? All it takes is a woman's beauty to set my heart ablaze." He flipped his hair, then stepped away from the fox, moving halfway into an open doorway. "In any case, I believe it's time you met the Proprietress. Shall we carry on?"

Following Ringabel's lead, Aqua slipped through the doorway, stopping only once to watch as the fox took another puff of his cigar.

One step inside, and the dense stench of smoke flooded her senses. She covered her mouth, muffling a cough. Stepping further inside, she eyed the crowds lined up at the bar, circled around the tables, and hobbling across the floor, faces beet red and with mugs in hand. A lightly tanned man with brown hair fashioned into dreadlocks leaned over one of the tabletops, muttering something about deserted islands and sea turtles… to a sea turtle, in fact. The turtle grinned, burst out laughing, and responded by mentioning something called the EAC. She briefly considered listening in, but the blare of a trumpet once again kicked up, drowning out the assorted murmurs altogether.

Aqua looked past the glimmering candles on the tables—including one living candelabra seated next to a small, wooden clock. She followed the sound of the music until she caught sight of a stage tucked into the room's far left corner, nestled between the wall and a brown grand piano… played by a Siamese cat, of all things. Squinting, she moved away from the bar and towards the stage, lined with more cats, including a shaggy grey one clutching a bass violin, a frail, yellow cat strumming a ukulele, a bandanna toting cat with an accordion, and in the center of it all, a somewhat pudgy black cat with a bowler hat and a trumpet held in his paw.

He and an orange tomcat pranced around one another, smacking their paws together. The music slowed, and the two began to sing.

_Everybody wants to be a cat, because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at  
Tell me, everybody's pickin' up that feline beat, 'cause everything else is obsolete_

"Coming, Aqua?"

Ringabel's voice made Aqua jump, and she whipped around, laughing sheepishly. "Sorry. This place is just so lively, I couldn't help myself."

He grinned, waving one of his hands. "I can't blame you. Next to Traverse Town, you'd be hard pressed to find another place that brings together people from so many different worlds."

"But how did they all get here? Unless things have changed over the past few months, world travel should still be uncommon—impossible for most people."

He wandered over to the bar, taking a seat on a vacant stool. For a split second, his grin faded again, but as soon as Aqua blinked, it was fixed to his face again. "Perhaps under normal circumstances, but we've worked hard to make Grandship another haven for wayward souls—and unlike Traverse Town, this town flies."

"I see…" Aqua lowered herself onto the neighboring seat, folding her hands. "Then do you take this ship all across the worlds?"

"We sure do!" came a new voice, and when Aqua looked up, she spotted a short, pudgy woman smiling up at her. She wore a pink bandanna tied around her white hair, which stretched to the bottom of her neck. A white collar wrapped around her neck and shoulders, fixed to the top of a brown shirt and a long, white skirt.

At the sound of her voice, Ringabel perked up, flipped around, and planted himself on the neighboring stool. "Ah, Proprietress! Just the woman I was looking for!"

"Could've fooled me. You looked pretty busy with your friend here." She burst out laughing, turning her eye son Aqua. "I hope he hasn't been too big of a handful. You won't believe the number of times he's walked in here with a huge, red mark on his cheek."

Aqua bit her lip and covered her mouth, looking the other way. "…I can sort of see why. He's not exactly subtle."

"Oh!" Ringabel leaned back, gripping at the front of his shirt. "You wound me, Aqua. …Er, anyway, Proprietress, I was wondering if perhaps Aqua could rest at the Inn tonight. Traverse Town's awfully packed, and she and her companion have nowhere else to turn."

"Sheesh, is it really that bad?"

"It was pretty crowded," said Aqua. "But I suppose it can't be helped, given the state of the worlds right now."

"Believe me, sweetheart, we know that better than anybody."

Ringabel bristled. "Shouldn't we stay focused on more immediate matters?"

"So you haven't told her yet? Well, I won't push ya." She shook her head. "Anyway, what's this about a companion? I don't see anyone else here."

"Oh, Sora's a little shy." Aqua looked down, spotting a shivering shadow. "Plus, he's so young that I wasn't sure he'd be allowed here." It wasn't a complete lie; a tavern was no place for a young boy, even with good-natured company all around.

"Ha, don't you worry about that. I'm not about to hand out drinks to a kid, but I'd be more than happy to fix you some grub if you're feeling hungry."

"Excellent!" said Ringabel. "I assure you, Aqua, there's no finer cook in all the worlds! I once met a rat in Paris who came awfully close, but even he couldn't compete with the Proprietress' expertise."

The Proprietress snickered. "So what'll it be? We got braised shanks, spicy seafood steak, omelets, country-style stew… You name it, and chances are I can cook it."

"Though, personally, I _highly_ recommend the seafood steak. It's simply to die for!"

Aqua leaned down, whispering to the shadow. "Well? What would you like, Sora?"

_"Aw, you know him. The second she mentioned seafood, he went nuts down here!"_

"Then that settles it." She sat up straight, looking to the Proprietress. "I'll have two seafood steaks and a salad, please."

"Good gravy, girl! You must be famished." The Proprietress puffed out her chest. "Well, don't worry. Since you're a first-timer, it'll be on the house."

"Oh, but you don't have to… I'm more than willing to pay."

"Nonsense! Look around—we've got plenty of paying customers here. A couple free meals won't bring this ship down."

"If you're sure…" She looked down again, spotting Sora's shadow resting beneath the bar. For a split-second, his spiky hair breached the floor, and he gazed up at her with wide, yellow eyes. Immediately, Aqua glanced to the Proprietress again, leaning over the counter. "Wait, before you go… there's something you should probably know about my friend."

The Proprietress stopped, glancing over her shoulder. "Well, I'm all ears."

She held her breath for a moment, peeking under the bar, then back at the Proprietress. "Could you come a little closer?" Blinking, the Proprietress obliged, and Aqua continued at a whisper. "You see, Proprietress, my friend is…" She stopped, eying Sora's shadow again.

_"…It's okay, Aqua. She'd have to find out sooner or later."_

True… Well, there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

"…He's a Heartless."

"A Heartless?!" She hobbled backwards, mouth hanging open. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"Actually, she's not." Ringabel looked down, exhaling softly. "But I assure you, Proprietress, Sora is an unusual case."

"I don't know, Ringabel. If the patrons found out there was a Heartless onboard, they'd probably turn this whole place upside-down." She cast a glance across the room, a deep frown lining her lips. "And besides, you were the one who wanted to make Grandship a safe space for all the refugees out there."

"I know, and make no mistake: I've not forgiven those beasts for what they've done. But even so, I've seen enough to say with full confidence that this boy is an exception."

"Please," said Aqua. "I know it sounds crazy, but I promise no harm will come to you _or_ the refugees."

In the corner of her eye, Aqua thought she saw a shadow move. Looking down, she found the floor bare, save for the shadows cast by the stools and the bar itself. Gasping, she leaned over the counter's edge, spotting a black shape slithering around the Proprietress' feet. What was he thinking? Slamming both her hands down on the countertop, Aqua jerked forward, about to call out to him, but her eyes wandered back towards the tables, to the feline performers on the stage, all blissfully unaware. If she called too much attention to Sora, wouldn't that put him in just as much danger?

All she could do was stare as he rose from the floor.

Not even a second passed before the Proprietress yelped, jumping back against the bar. Flinching, Sora stepped back, shakily reaching into his pocket and scooping out his notepad.

_'I won't hurt you. Promise.'_

"I… huh?" She pushed away from the counter, striding close to Sora. He scrambled back and bumped into a shelf lined with glass bottles, and the Proprietress burst out laughing. "Well, I'll be! It's just a kid."

Sora gulped, then nodded, scrawling an uneven message. _'If you still want me to leave, I can. I don't wanna make anyone uncomfortable…'_

"Aw, don't you worry about that." She patted him on the head. "I'd be careful about showing yourself to the rest of the ship, but you don't look like a threat at all. You're not even that scary looking."

 _'I'm not?"_ His brow furrowed, and he looked at his claws.

"Naw. Believe me, I deal with drunkards on a daily basis—and _that's_ scary."

_'But what about everybody else? If they lost their homes to the Heartless…'_

"Well, I know Zatz won't be too happy if he hears about this, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna throw you overboard. I say make yourself comfortable, and I'll get your food whipped up in a jiffy."

With that, she strutted around the corner and vanished. Several minutes later, she marched back out with a whole tray of food, steam drifting off from the boxes of seafood, garnished with lemon and greens. After thanking the Proprietress, the three moved away from the bar, slipped out through the door, and out into the cool night air. The wood stairs beneath them creaked and wobbled. The salty stench of beer faded, replaced by the tangy aroma of the steaks. Despite Aqua's protests, Ringabel carried all three boxes in his arms. One nearly fell to the floor, but Aqua dashed up to him and caught it before it hit the deck.

Soon even the sounds of music faded, replaced by the soft chirping of crickets. A sweet aroma pulled Aqua's eyes toward the pink blossoms and vines coiled around the railing. Faint glimmers from nearby lanterns marked a small clustering of buildings up ahead. One bore a wooden sign marked with a sword, another a curvy staff, and a third displayed a bottle above the door. Ringabel brushed past these three shops, stopping at a building with a blue sign marked 'Inn.'

"I suppose we could slip inside, but then we'd miss out on this spectacular view!"

The sky glittered. Pale beams of light brushed against the deck, pulling Aqua's eyes high over head, to a full moon, shining with a dim blue halo. Though she took a quick glimpse at the Inn, Aqua refused to budge, instead leaning against the rail and fixing her eyes on the sky above.

"It's been too long since I've gazed at the stars…"

Not since that night all those years ago, seated at the cliff side in the soft, moist grass. Surrounded by friends… So different from now, standing in the midst of a strange new town filled with strange new people, beneath a sky so much darker than before.

"I just wish there was a way to keep the sky shining bright." Ringabel sighed, opening his to-go box. "The truth is, when I see the stars fade, I feel so _helpless._ There are so many worlds out there, lying out of reach, yet the Heartless bridge those distances with little effort, snuffing out the light in an instant…"

Popping out of his shadow, Sora crawled closer, taking a box and then standing up at his full height. He took a small bite of the fish, then slouched, setting the box down and writing another message. _'I know the feeling. My world got swallowed by the Heartless, too, and then I wound up getting stuck with the ones controlling all the Heartless and hunting down the Keyholes…'_

"The Keyholes…" Ringabel growled, gripping his fork tight. "You must mean Maleficent."

Sora dropped his pen and leaned back, arms dangling at his side. His face crinkled up, and he snapped up his pen again. _'Wait, you know about her?'_

"I've… heard stories, at any rate. Tales of a wicked fairy and her cohorts capturing princesses, plunging the worlds deep into the darkness' depths…"

 _'And she tricked me into thinking she was my_ _friend_ _.'_ He stabbed his pen through the page, gritting his teeth.

"A cruel temptress, then. I should have expected nothing less… But, for what it's worth, I doubt you're truly to blame. You were just a cog in her scheme—she was the one actively attacking the worlds, was she not?"

He nodded slowly, hanging his head. _'Her and the others. They're all gone now, but that's not gonna bring those worlds back. Nothing will 'til the Door to Darkness closes.'_

"And that would require the aid of the Keybearer…" He took a small bite of his fish before turning around and leaning his back into the railing. "Truth be told, I've kept my hopes up that I might encounter him one day. That perhaps he might be able to assist me…"

So he knew about Keyblades… With a soft hum, Aqua set her food down and extended her right arm. She breathed in, curling her fingers in as a flash burst from her palm. At first, Ringabel yelped, shielding his eyes and turning his head. Upon looking at Aqua's weapon, he leaped back and stared.

"A Keyblade? But I could have sworn that the Keybearer was a young boy…"

"Well, that isn't entirely untrue. Riku's a boy, and for a while, he was the only active Keybearer out there." She lowered her weapon. "But that's all changed now. Instead of one, there are five of us all fighting to keep the worlds safe. In fact, we just sealed a Keyhole before we left for Traverse Town."

"…Remarkable." Ringabel's posture straightened. He flung his shoulders back, lifted his chin, and grinned even wider than he had before. "I knew there was something special about you, but a Keybearer? A true hero standing before my eyes, shimmering brighter than all the stars combined… Oh, the man who wins your heart will be a lucky man indeed."

Aqua fumbled her box, averting her gaze. How could Ringabel change moods so swiftly? Just a few seconds ago, he seemed so subdued, but now he was back to flirting with her? Even going so far as to bring up love so bluntly? Trying to regain her composure, she inhaled, wiped her bangs out of her eyes, and shook her head.

"You said you needed help. Is there anything I can do?"

Ringabel hesitated, looking away for a split-second, then back again. "…Yes. You're probably one of the only ones who _can_ help me."

"Then what do you need? Please, I think we both owe you for how kind you've treated us."

He pulled his eyes off of her, gazing across at the Inn sign. "You had asked me earlier if something had become of my world… Well, you were right."

"It was taken by the Heartless, wasn't it?" She reached for his shoulder. "Ringabel, if there's anything you feel you need to say, please do. Sora and I are more than willing to listen."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He cracked a half-smile. "And I appreciate it, Aqua. Truly, I do…"

Sora held up his notepad, seating himself at his side. _'So what happened?'_

"It's… a long story." He flipped through his journal and lowered his brow. "You remember what I said about the crystals, don't you?"

"Yes. You said that awakening them would save your world…"

"And for the longest time, we believed that it would. You see, a great darkness had swept across all of Luxendarc." He wandered over to the edge of the deck, gripping the rail. "The breeze, once soft and gentle, faded, leaving the desert air stagnant and the people without power. The sea, once teeming with life, turned foul… putrid, the stench of death radiating from the shore. Lava spread like a plague across the landscape, mountains rose to insurmountable heights, and worst of all, a great chasm ruptured the earth, swallowing an entire village in an instant…"

His words felt like pins pricking her skin. Her mouth went dry, a lump swelled in her throat, and Aqua hugged her shoulders, shuddering. "Was this because of the Heartless?"

"Yes. The source of the problem stemmed from Luxendarc's four crystals, all of which became corroded by a thick, foul darkness and four equally treacherous beasts."

_'Like Gigas Lich?'_

"Ah, yes. Gigas Lich was but one of many Heartless that emerged from the crystals. Before him, we encountered Orthros, a two-headed dog wielding fire and flame. Then came Rusalka, a creature of water with the irritating tendency to duplicate itself, and Chaugmar, a hideous, pulsating beast with a nearly impenetrable shield… and, believe it or not, they weren't our only problems."

Of course. It was never that simple, was it? "Did you ever meet a group called the Organization?"

"The fellows in the black coats? I've only heard of them in passing. No, we had our hands full dealing with the Eternian Forces… It's a complicated affair, but suffice it to say, Eternia didn't take kindly to us awakening the crystals and nearly killed us on more than one occasion!"

"What?!" Aqua bumped into the rail, fumbling her box once again. "But why would they try and kill you? If awakening the crystals cured them of their darkness…"

Ringabel held up his free hand. "As I said, it's a complex ordeal, one rife with political and religious strife, a clashing of ideals, and a side of betrayal… Obviously, they didn't succeed in killing us, or I wouldn't be here now. In fact, we awakened all four of the crystals, defeated the Duchy, and with the arrival of an immense pillar of light, it seemed as though our journey had finally reached its end…"

"But it didn't." That much was clear from his word choice alone.

"No, it was only the beginning of a nightmare…" He barked out a hoarse laugh. "We drove this ship into the Holy Pillar, and when we did, we were immediately attacked by the Dark Knight Alternis Dim… one of Eternia's Council of Six and…" Ringabel cringed, his eyes slamming shut. "Well, at any rate, we managed to hold Alternis off for a short while, but the ship started rocking and the blinding light of the Holy Pillar faded out of sight. There was a deafening roar. Gold eyes glistened all around us. Shadows swarmed the deck—we tried to hold them off, but in the end…"

His eyes fell to his hands, and his voice dropped to a whisper. "…In the end, I watched helplessly as the shadows, the winds, and the tremors pulled my friends away from me and Luxendarc's star faded from the sky…"

The picture formed clearly in her head. Shining light surrounding the deck, shadows leaking through, oozing on board, claws lashing. Eyes glowing. Teeth snapping. The very foundation of the ship rattling as the light flickered out… She didn't know of these friends—she assumed they weren't the Proprietress or this 'Zatz' they had mentioned, but even without faces or names, the sounds of screams echoed within her skull. Silent, Aqua turned around, eyes scanning the deck of signs of wear and tear; she saw nothing, not a single board out of place.

The only apparent damage came from Ringabel himself, face downcast, posture slack, his eyes fixed on the boards beneath his feet. Breathing in, Aqua took a small step closer. She had every intention of closing the distance between them, but instead, Sora hopped to his feet, placed the back of his hand against his lower arm, and raised his notebook.

_'Don't give up. I'm sure your friends are still out there somewhere! They've gotta be.'_

"…I know. Tiz, Agnès, Edea… they're all too strong to be snuffed out by shadows. I shouldn't lose faith, and yet…" He stepped back, resting a hand on the rail. "I've searched _everywhere._ Every world I've encountered, I've scoured from top to bottom with no success—not even a sign."

"Is that why you've taken in refugees?"

"Yes…" He turned to look her in the eye, his expression firm, and his voice equally so. "As I said before, only the most fortunate end up in Traverse Town, and even those that do often end up separated from friends, families, and loved ones, scattered across the vastness of space."

"But most people can't bridge those gaps… " She looked over the ledge, watching people pass in and out of the tavern below. "I think I'm starting to understand now. You said that Grandship can fly... Does that mean you're trying to bring those people back together?"

"Of course. I know firsthand the pain of losing a world, and I want to aid those less fortunate than me. If I can't find my friends, then I can at least try to reunite the refugees with those they cherish. At least then, I'll be sparing them from the pain I bear each day…"

And to think that before, she'd seen him as an eccentric stranger. Now that he'd peeled away the façade, Aqua saw the scars running deep into his heart. To lose friends was never easy—even now, she had no idea what became of Terra, save for one grim possibility. Yet Ringabel had lost _three_ friends and an entire world, save for his ship and two companions. He made it sound like he was too paralyzed to act—that had to place even more weight on his back. Add that to his searches, all in vain, and it was a wonder he'd managed to hold on as long as he had, putting forth a confident front, no doubt to mask his woes.

A tap on the knee pulled Aqua's attention down to Sora, who looked to her with a frown and his notepad in both hands. _'We're gonna help him, right?'_

"Of course." She turned to Ringabel, gripping his shoulder. "Ringabel, I'm amazed at what you've done. It must be a huge burden on you, but here you are, helping all these strangers without getting help in return." She placed her other hand on Sora's back, her lips curling into a smile. "I think it's time we changed that."

"I… Then you'll really search for them?"

"Of course we will. Right, Sora?"

Nodding, Sora swept his pen across the paper. _'We've still got tons of worlds to save, anyway, so we'll just look twice as hard, that way we can find your friends_ _and_ _the Keyholes!'_

"Two birds, one stone, eh?" A soft chuckle snuck out of him, and he once again flipped through his journal. "Well, you'll want to know what they look like before you start searching. Lucky for you, my journal has an image of all three of them together."

True to his word, he held up his journal to reveal a full-page illustration, sketched in pencil. To the far left, a young girl clad in armor clutched a Katana in her hand. She wore a bow in her shoulder-length hair, and a scowl lined her face. A boy with short, messy hair knelt next to her, dressed in nothing but a tunic and baggy pants. He crouched behind a shield and pressed the tip of his broadsword into the ground. Another young woman stood behind him, facing to the right with a staff in hand. A black and white dress extended past her knees. Her dark hair stretched down to her waist, and she clutched one hand over her heart.

Aqua looked over the image two more times, memorizing their faces, their clothes, every little feature helped. Once she'd ingrained the image in her mind, she peered at the inn, then back to Ringabel.

"We'll start searching as soon as we leave tomorrow, all right? I can't promise we'll find them right away, but as soon as we do, we'll send them straight to you."

_'Yep! All I've gotta do is open a portal, and that'll be easy.'_

Ringabel dropped his journal, standing speechless for several long seconds. His lips twitched, and he looked the other way, resting his palm over his chest. "Thank you… Truly, from the bottom of my heart. If there's anything I can do to repay you—"

"There's no need," said Aqua. "Friendship is priceless, and I'll be happy enough once I've brought you all back together."

"Then shall we spend the rest of the night enjoying each other's company?" He tucked his journal away, and finally picked up his food. "I suspect we'll all have a long day tomorrow, so we might as well embrace the peace while it lasts, hm?"

Yes. Tomorrow marked the start of a new beginning. A chance to make a difference not only in the lives of countless worlds, but of a new friend, and a new ally. In the end, perhaps it was fate that led Sora and Aqua through the corridor. Had they taken the Star Shard, they would have missed their chance at meeting Ringabel, learning his story, and freeing him from the burdens that shackled him up until now.

Wherever the Star Shard took them next, she could only hope that Ringabel's friends weren't too far behind, but for now, she was content to stand beneath the stars, surrounded by friends both old and new.


	6. Waves of Uncertainty

_Set after The Year Between: Acceptance Pt 2;_

**x.x.x**

Was it really okay to give up her mission? Was it really okay to be with them? Back at the Castle, Xion had chosen to follow Roxas and his friends, but now that she was alone, now that she had time and space to think, her short-lived enthusiasm had faded.

Behind her loomed a tall, crooked tower, piercing the starlit sky. Inside, she was told there was a man named Yen Sid who would be able to help guide her. Roxas, Xiruk, and Naminé had already headed in, but rather than follow them, Xion seated herself at the edge of the cliff and peered off at the strange, orange clouds on the horizon.

Her head still throbbed. When she shut her eyes, she saw herself face to face with a boy with long silver hair, piercing sky blue eyes. He was clearer than ever before, dressed in a yellow top with crisscrossing straps. If he were a bit taller, he'd be the spitting image of Xiruk, but that only made sense. After all, he was his replica. Of course they'd look the same.

But what'd that make her? Why was it that looking at Xiruk gave her a rush of memories? Flashes of a sandy shore, star-shaped fruit, races, rafts, and horrible shadows descending over everything like a tidal wave… Briefly, she looked down at her hand, curled her fingers against her palm, and pressed her fist over her heart.

"But how can I have memories that aren't mine in the first place?"

She sighed, sending another glance at the tower. When nobody came, she lost herself in the clouds once again.

Maybe… maybe she could convince them to go back to Twilight Town with her. She could introduce them to DiZ, prove that she'd succeeded, and then leave. That'd at least clear her conscience. But then, wouldn't that just be a step backwards? She'd already decided she wasn't a puppet anymore. Why did she even care what DiZ thought? He never cared.

_You don't get it, do you? I left the Door to Darkness open just so I could find Sora again. Now that I know they've got his Nobody, you can't just expect me to abandon him!_

That voice… Xiruk—no, Riku's voice. That was him, wasn't it? And he knew DiZ. Somehow, some way, they'd crossed paths before. So did DiZ try using him, too?

And _why_ did she remember?

A door shut with a thud. Light footsteps pounded against the stairs. When she turned around, she expected to find Roxas heading her way, but when she saw that white dress, her heart jumped, and she flinched. Turned the other way again.

"I'm okay. Really."

"Are you sure?" Naminé crept closer. Xion could hear the grass shifting beneath her feet. "I know we don't know each other very well, but if there's any way I can help…"

"Well, maybe…" She stopped, peering up at her. "Don't you have power over memories?"

Naminé's hand brushed against her shoulder, but she nodded. "Yes. But why?"

"Um, well you see…" How was she supposed to put this? "I was hoping you'd be able to help me with _my_ memories."

Her eyes blinked wide open, and after a few brief moments of staring, Naminé bridged the distance between them, taking a seat by her side. She tilted her head slightly, setting her sketchbook in her lap. "I don't understand. Is something wrong?"

"Mm. Something strange, anyway." She leaned back, breathing slowly. "It's like… sometimes I get these flashes of places I've never been. People I've never seen. It started off so vague, but ever since I met Roxas, these feelings have gotten stronger, and I don't know what they _mean._ "

"I see…" Naminé's eyes dropped to her sketchbook, and she brushed her hand over the cover. "Well, Xion. How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since I met DiZ." She gazed down at her hands, shaking her head. "But see, when I first woke up, I couldn't remember anything specific. It was like… amnesia, I think, but I still had something there, little pieces of memory telling me where to search. Traverse Town, Wonderland, Agrabah… I'd never visited them in my life, but somehow I still knew."

Naminé's fingers gripped the rings of her sketchbook, and her eyes squeezed shut. For about a minute, she sat there in silence. Xion thought about asking if she was okay, but every time she tried, words failed her. All she could do was watch.

Then, finally, she opened her eyes again, though her face was strangely blank, and she avoided eye contact. "Tell me something, Xion. Did DiZ ever explain who you are? Or who you were before you met him?"

"…No. He's always called me a puppet or a tool, and when I asked, he said the past was irrelevant."

"Well, who do _you_ think you are?"

"I'm…" She trailed off, because deep down, she didn't know. Sure, she was Xion, but what did that really _mean?_ She was a puppet filled with mysterious memories, but how did she get those memories? And why'd she look like Kairi? Why the headaches? And why'd she have a Keyblade? Her whole existence was like a giant jigsaw puzzle, and she still couldn't find that last piece.

Well, what point was there in lying? "I don't have a clue. I've had all these months to sort it out, and I still feel so _lost._ "

"Well, Xion, try not to think too hard on it, all right?" Naminé's lips curled into a smile. "I know that's easier said than done, but you have plenty of time to find the answers."

"I guess so. I just need to adjust a little. All this free time's still kinda new to me."

"Mm. I understand. It was the same way when Ri—I mean Xiruk and I left the Organization. Before then, I was a lot like you."

Xion gasped. "You were?"

She nodded. "I had my own mission to rearrange the chains of memories inside Xiruk and Roxas. I was supposed to act like their childhood friend to keep the illusion alive, and if I failed…" She shuddered. Xion had a vague idea where she was headed.

"…It's scary to think about, isn't it?"

"More than anything. And it's not just because of the Organization; there are still times that I worry about failing my friends…"

"It's all that pressure." Xion scowled. "They push you so hard that you start to think that maybe you are a failure. Or maybe you really are just… a mistake."

Before, she'd never thought she'd find someone who'd walked in the same shoes. Maybe it was because of all her time spent alone. Maybe it was because of all those times DiZ scolded and berated her. She'd had friends like Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, and their encouragement always turned storm clouds into rays of sun, but even they couldn't fully relate. They weren't puppets, and they all had so many friends surrounding them across the worlds.

And yet, the one person who really got it was the same person she was instructed to capture. The same person she would've whisked away in a heartbeat, if she hadn't taken the time to form her own connections and thoughts.

Naminé must have reached a similar conclusion because, before long, she let out a soft, lilting laugh. "I never thought we'd have so much in common."

"Me too. I guess I just didn't think that far ahead. It was always, 'find Naminé this instant,' or 'remember your mission.' I had a job to complete and that was it… and maybe that's because DiZ knew that if I really got to know you, I wouldn't be able to complete my task."

"So are you still having second thoughts?"

"I—wait a second! How'd you know?"

"Because I've been there before. I know what it's like to have doubts."

She smiled sheepishly, scratching her cheek. "Well, I was, but not anymore. Kairi was right; I really should get to know you better. It feels like there's a lot we could learn from each other… if you're up for it, anyway."

"Of course I am. It'll be nice to have another friend I can relate to. Besides, maybe we can both work on our self-esteem together." She stood up, gesturing to the tower, and Xion soon rose to her feet.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't stay out here too long. I don't want the others to worry."

"Then we'll go together."

"Right."

With a smile on her face and a spring in her step, Xion followed Naminé up the front steps. She followed her into the tower, up the winding, spiral stairs, and into the unknown.

She still didn't understand her memories. And maybe there were still a few doubts whispering in her ears, but this time, she ignored the nagging. Ignored her fears, because now she knew she'd made the right choice.


	7. The Burden of Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Twilight Town's destruction, Aqua is burdened with heavy guilt. Having experienced a similar loss, Ringabel swoops in to brighten her spirits.

_Set after The Year Between;_

**x.x.x**

It had been so long since Aqua could truly say that she'd failed. Over the past year, she'd taken strides to protect the worlds with her friends at her sides. Her journeys from Monstropolis to Manhattan sparked fires of friendship. Though many challenges arose, she'd still managed to triumph over fearsome foes, from Saïx to Demona. And for a while, it really felt like she'd made a difference. After a decade of absence and the spread of the darkness, she thought that, perhaps, she could turn the tide of the conflict and spare the worlds their suffering.

She was wrong.

Heavy was one way to describe her as she dragged herself across the now crowded First District and collapsed in one of the chairs beneath the nearby overhang. She stared listlessly at the flickering candle at the center of the table, the whispers and murmurs from those around her barely registering as more than background noise. Her eyes stung, faint droplets of moisture wetting her cheeks. Her heart throbbed with each beat. Across the square, she saw King Mickey speaking to the crowd of several hundred gathered among the lampposts and mailboxes. The cobblestones were completely concealed by the ocean of refugees.

Who knew how many were left behind? How many had become prey to the Heartless?

Like the sounds of chatter around her, the soft plodding of footsteps barely caught her ear. It wasn't until she heard the screech of one of the chairs shifting that her gaze shot up from the tabletop to the young man seating himself before her. His fluffy, blonde pompadour gave him away in an instant.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Aqua. I hope I didn't startle you."

"Ringabel…" She tried to pull her lips into a smile, but they just wouldn't budge. Still, she scooted forward, folding her arms loosely over the table's edge. "No, it's all right. It's my fault for not paying attention."

"I hope I'm not being too intrusive, but is everything all right?" He gazed across the street, eying the crowd. "That's quite an alarming number of new arrivals..."

Her entire body stiffened, and she pulled her eyes away from him in an attempt to hide her grimace. "Something happened in Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town?" His eyes went wide, and he scooted closer. "Goodness, but that world always seemed so peaceful. Not a Heartless in sight."

"And it was, until today." Her fingers gripped at her sleeves, and she took in a short, sharp breath. "It's the Organization. They launched a large-scale attack. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands of Heartless, and—"

"Those fiends!" He struck the table with one of his fists, tension etched into his face. "If I had known, I would have rushed to your side in an instant. Truly, I…"

She shook her head. "Please, don't blame yourself. You had no way of knowing."

"But…" His eyes narrowed, and his lips twisted into a tight frown. "My apologies. You're right. How _could_ I have known? It's just… after what happened to Luxendarc, the last thing I want is for the Heartless to claim more worlds."

"And they didn't. Not completely." Aqua took another quick glimpse at the crowd, some of whom had begun wandering up the steps leading toward the Second District. "The world wasn't swallowed by darkness, but now the town is in ruins. Buildings collapsed before my eyes, Ringabel. So many people lost their hearts…"

"Aqua…" He shut his eyes, sighing through his nose. Mere seconds later, he slid out of his chair. "Mm… How about we take a little stroll together? Perhaps the fresh air would help clear your head."

Unlike his normally flippant tone, the words came out soft, sincere. The tension remained fixed to his face, and he avoided eye contact, gripping the back of the chair. What might have easily been misconstrued as flirting under normal circumstances registered as something else. But Aqua knew Ringabel well enough to pick up on the subtle signs of his distress. She'd long since heard what became of his world, swallowed by the Heartless before his very eyes.

The burden of failure weighed on his heart like an anchor strapped to his chest. It held him down just as it pinned her in its clutches. So maybe…

She slowly breathed in, then out, rising from her seat. At long last, her lips started to perk into a smile.

"I'd be happy to join you."

He blew another sigh, matching her expression with a small smile of his own. He even chuckled a little. "Well then, my dear, I'll see to it that you're whisked away from your sorrows! Why, I'll carry you to a world of dream-like bliss, and—"

At first, Aqua stared, but it didn't take long before a small laugh slipped out of her. "I see you're as shameless as ever."

Despite her words, Ringabel's smile only grew, and he set one hand on his hip. "Ah, but I made you laugh! Perhaps there's still hope for us yet."

Another laugh, and she shook her head. "Are you trying to make this into a date?"

"Only if milady wishes it so." He paused, his smile faltering. "Honestly, Aqua, I just want to help. It's clear that you're in a great deal of pain right now, and I can't sit idly by while this grief eats away at your heart."

"I know." She took a step forward, sweeping her arm toward the nearby stairs. "So, shouldn't we get going?"

"Of course! Far be it from me to keep a lady waiting."

After pushing in his chair, Ringabel led Aqua out of the restaurant, past the item shop, and up the stairs leading to the Accessory Shop. Brushing past the shop, the two rounded the corner, approaching a large set of double doors. And, true to form, Ringabel hurried to the doors, pushing them open and waving for Aqua to proceed. Once she slipped through, he zipped in beside her, and for a moment, the two glanced around the Second District, soaking in the sights and sounds.

The lanterns lining the nearby railway flickered, buzzed, and hummed. The windows of the surrounding shops had all gone dark, with crisscrossing bars forming a barricade for any would-be thieves. To her left, she saw a gathering of people crowding outside the hotel's front door. In particular, she spotted a teen in a black beanie and promptly averted her gaze. Ringabel, on the other hand, surveyed the crowd with one hand below his chin.

"More Twilight Town refugees, I presume…"

She managed a nod, albeit a stiff one. Down below, she spotted more citizens gathered along the benches and surrounding the flowing fountain. A young woman with short black hair gazed up at the sky with a tiny red dragon and a cricket perched on her shoulder. A small, wooden boy chased three Dalmatian puppies, while a lion, a meerkat, and a warthog all murmured something about fireflies stuck to the sky. As the crowd began to recede, Ringabel waved one of his hands, motioning to the snow white clock tower clear across the square. Though Aqua raised an eyebrow, she didn't question his sudden interest and followed him down the path and through the door.

Together, the two maneuvered past giant, spinning gears, metallic platforms, and through another door. When they finally emerged, Aqua froze in her tracks, gasping at the change in scenery. True, she could still see the red roofs of the now distant shops. Below, she still spotted scattered citizens both big and small, but where before she stood among the crowd, she now stood atop a wide, rectangular ledge, at the base of the Gizmo Shop's clock tower. The bells chimed, their song echoing across the Second District, and Ringabel made his way over to the ledge, motioning for Aqua to follow.

Once they'd seated themselves, Ringabel leaned back, setting his journal in his lap. "I had hoped that this district would be a bit quieter at this hour, but look on the bright side: we have the best view in town all to ourselves. I can't think of a better spot to gaze at the night sky."

"It's beautiful," Aqua said, though by now her smile had vanished. In a way, what she saw was bittersweet. Scattered across the pitch black sky, a mosaic of glittering lights continued to shine down over the town. But where before there were a million lanterns, now it seemed as though there were only a thousand.

And before she knew it, she'd pulled her eyes off of the stars, settling her gaze on the Wayfinder in her hand.

"You know, if you'd rather go somewhere else…"

"No, it's all right. I should be thankful that there are still worlds out there, even if the numbers have dwindled."

"It's a shame. I've said it before, but when I look at the stars, they seem so close, as if I could reach out and grasp them." He extended his arm, snapping his hand into a fist. "Alas, it just isn't possible. And… well, it's not as though I'm a Keyblade Master. And I couldn't even save _my_ world. Who am I to pine for acts of heroism?"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't able to save my home, either." Though her heart stung, Aqua met his gaze, her Wayfinder still resting in her palm. "In fact, I wasn't able to save my Master or my friends. Twilight Town wasn't the first time I failed, and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"Failure… It's such a heavy burden, isn't it? It leaves scars that never fade. Guilt that lingers months, maybe even years later, keeping you up at night, robbing you of sweet dreams… And in return, all you get are the painful memories that come with it." He flipped through his journal, stopping on a page splattered with blood. "Not that I _have_ any memories from before I met Tiz and the others."

"Is that a number six?" She leaned closer, and Ringabel sighed.

"I'm not sure. Honestly, the writings in this journal perplex me to this day. Yet it seems that even the one who wrote these entries may have faced a great failure. Or perhaps…"

He trailed off, snapping the journal shut.

"My apologies, Aqua. I was supposed to be lifting your spirits, and instead—"

She reached for his shoulder, gripping it tight. "Don't apologize. Ringabel, you carry a big enough burden as it is. And while I'm grateful that you care enough to take me here, it looks like you could use a little support yourself."

"Mm… Perhaps."

She tucked her Wayfinder away, giving him a rather pointed look. "I want you to be honest with me. Have you ever talked to anyone else about this? Anyone at all?"

He looked away, shoulders sinking. "I didn't want to worry them. The people on board Grandship already have enough concerns between losing their homes and losing those they cherish. The Proprietress is busy running the tavern, Zatz already has enough guilt over Datz's disappearance, and the last thing I'd want is to pour salt in old wounds…"

Aqua breathed out a soft little laugh, her gaze returning to the stars above. "It's funny. For the longest time, I felt the same way. Kairi, the King, Sora, and all of the others… They've had to face so many hardships. And just like you, I was afraid to trouble them with my own struggles. As Keyblade Master, I thought I was supposed to handle them on my own."

"So what made you change your mind?"

"It wasn't easy." She pressed her free hand over her heart. "But one thing I've learned is that if you don't reach out to the people who care about you, the pain will only grow. In all my years trapped in the Realm of Darkness, I can't even tell you how many times I almost lost my way. There were times where I even forgot how to smile… If it weren't for the memories of my friends, the darkness may have claimed me."

"…Of course." He let out a hoarse chuckle, once again leafing through his journal. "I know that internalizing won't help—goodness, no. I suppose it's just my pride. After everything that's transpired, I… well, it feels like what happened to Luxendarc was my responsibility. I can't even explain why. After all, it was the Heartless' doing. And yet, if I had just been faster, perhaps stronger… If I had _known_ what awaited us…"

"If I had known what would happen to my friends, I would have never let them leave my side." Aqua's hand moved to the emblem on her chest. "There isn't a day that goes by where I don't wonder what could have changed. If I hadn't pushed Ven to go home, if I had followed Terra and tried to understand what he was going through…"

"If I had ceased my philandering and treated Edea with the respect she deserved…"

"If I could have stopped the Organization from setting foot in Twilight Town…" All those what-ifs, and there were still hundreds more she could list. So many regrets. So many woes. Ringabel was right about one thing; grief had eaten away at her heart more than once. "It's true. Failure _is_ a burden, but it's one we have to face no matter the circumstances. And it's one I _know_ you can overcome, but you shouldn't be afraid to let others help you."

"And that, my dear, is why I asked you on this outing." His expression brightened ever so slightly. "Because, honestly, and I know this is a bit selfish, but you're one of the few people I can truly trust with my woes. And in turn, I hope you can trust me with yours."

"You mean I haven't already?" She chuckled, withdrawing her hand. "Ringabel, we're friends. Of _course_ I trust you."

"Ha. I suppose it's just a tad strange for a woman of your caliber to show so much patience. Why, there were moments where Edea and Agnès couldn't _stand_ my company. Though, admittedly, I never have been this open with either of them." He stopped on a familiar page, one showing the three of his friends. "Losing Luxendarc put a lot into perspective. In a way, I suppose it made me stronger."

"Hmm… Then maybe I should look at what happened in Twilight Town as an opportunity to grow stronger myself." Taking in a deep breath, Aqua rose to her feet. "I doubt the Organization will hold back in the future. If anything, their attack was proof that they're willing to go to extremes to control and manipulate us."

"And I repeat, those _fiends_ …" He blew a more agitated sigh this time, scowling down at the street. "But I suspect you're right. Those seeking power do have a nasty habit of using others as stepping stones. It's the same with the Duchy of Eternia. But all the same, I have full confidence that you and your friends will triumph sooner or later. And should you need my assistance…"

"Well, there is something you could do, if it's not too much trouble."

"Aqua, you've put up with _far_ more than I could ever ask of you. Whatever it is you need, you need only say the word."

"Then… could you keep an eye on the people from Twilight Town? I'm not sure how long it'll take before the town is safe, and I think they could all use a friend. Someone who knows the loss they're experiencing."

"I'll do you one better." Tucking his journal away, he stood up beside her. "Why, I'll offer up space on Grandship and investigate the town myself."

Aqua stepped back, clenching her teeth. "Wait, are you sure that's a good idea? If the Organization finds you…"

He held up his hand. "Aqua, please. You and Sora offered to find my friends, and there's no telling how long that will take. Whatever danger lurks, I'm more than willing to face it. And, as luck would have it…" He dug into his pocket, plucking out a peculiar glowing orb. "I happen to hold a few of the asterisks that once belonged to the Eternian forces."

Aqua squinted, her face scrunching up slightly. "I've never heard of asterisks before."

"Ah, I suspect they're a Luxendarc exclusive. Just think of them as magic spheres that contain all the given skills of one's job. For example, the Dark Knight asterisk endows me with a _striking_ suit of armor and some rather lethal abilities. And if you'd like, I'd be happy to give a demonstration." He winked, his tone taking on a more mischievous air and prompting another laugh out of her in the process.

She paused, considering this, but soon shook her head. "Maybe some other time. For now, I think I'm happy enough sitting under the stars."

"Very well, then. I suppose we should savor this moment while it lasts."

"Mm… And Ringabel?"

"Hm?"

"…Thanks."


	8. Uncharted Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending so much time on the run, the Riku Replica finds his new life in the Mysterious Tower more than a little jarring. As he and Naminé try to adjust, King Mickey rushes in to lift their spirits.

_Set during The Year Between, after Chapter 35;_

**x.x.x**

It hadn't quite dawned on him until he returned from Twilight Town that he'd finally have a place to stay. Somewhere stable. Somewhere safe. A place even the Nobodies couldn't reach them. Months had passed since the events at Castle Oblivion, since Vexen's death and his and Naminé's decision to lead the lives of runaways. Hollow Bastion had been the closest thing to home, and even it was too good to last. Sure, with Marluxia gone, they could always go back, but even Leon's gang couldn't protect them from everything. And frankly, he didn't want to weigh them down. They'd been gone to him and Naminé, but they had their own problems, like restoring the town.

But now things had changed.

As soon as he came back, Mickey led the Replica and Naminé through one of the tower's spiral stairways, stopping at a small door decked out in the typical star and moon patterns. Inside, he found a small, round room with two beds against the wall, a crescent window resting between them. Each bed had its own nightstand, one with a star-shaped lamp, the other with another crescent shape. The cushions rested on polished wood frames with fluffy blue comforters spread smoothly over the top. Gaping at the sight, the Replica inched closer, pressing his hand against the bed just to make sure it was real.

His hand gently sank into the blanket, which was soft as a cloud. When Naminé seated herself on the neighboring bed, her eyes became wide and round, and she shifted around, almost as if she couldn't believe where she was. And who could blame her? The beds back at the castle were stiff as bricks, with blankets as thin as paper. But these? These were almost like foam, and when the Replica rolled onto his back, he felt the mattress sink slightly under his weight. Just enough to mold itself around him.

With his arms tucked under his head, he blew a soft, contended sigh. "Man, he really went all out."

Giggling, Mickey nudged the door shut with his shoe, then made his way over to the duo. "Well, we both want ya to feel welcome here."

"And we already do." Naminé bowed her head, hands clasped over her chest. "It's just going to take some getting used to."

"Aw, well there's no rush! Take all the time ya need."

Leaning into his palms, the Replica pushed himself back up and draped his legs over the bed. "Still sorta feels like a dream. I mean, you're _King Mickey._ Donald and Goofy have been searching for you all this time, and after all that, we're the ones who wound up finding you… Talk about ironic."

Mickey's mouth took on a small o shape, and then he looked down, rubbing the back of his head. "But I told 'em to look after the Keybearer, not to go huntin' for me!"

"Well, as soon as they found Riku, they started dragging him along on a wild goose chase. Their so-called mission was to find you and bring you back."

He covered his mouth, then drooped over with his eyes on the floor. "Gosh. I didn't mean to worry 'em…"

"Heh. If it makes you feel any better, they loosened up eventually. Besides, Riku _was_ kind of a bonehead at first." Pausing, he smiled sheepishly. "Heck, I was an even bigger bonehead."

Biting her lip, Naminé looked off to the side, while she grabbed the hem of her dress. She didn't say anything, but that small gesture slapped the Replica in the face. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. He knew her guilt was still fresh.

But before he got a chance to cheer her up, Mickey's gaze returned to the two of them, and a smile returned to his face. "Well, forget about who ya mighta been before! All that really matters is who you are right now."

"That's a good outlook," said Naminé, still keeping her eyes off the two. "I wish I could be as cheerful as you, but…"

Mickey tugged himself onto the bed, giving him a bright, warm grin. "Well, don't force it. It sounds like you've been through some rough experiences, and that's not the kinda thing that builds confidence."

"We both have, but I think Naminé's got it worse." Blowing a soft sigh, the Replica rested his cheek in his palm. "She was the one who created my memories, and if that's not bad enough, she had the whole Organization breathing own her neck."

She ducked her head, then gave a small nod. "It's true. They kept calling me a witch, used blackmail to keep me in my place… I'd like to think I'm getting better now, but it's still a little hard to shake."

Where before he wore a smile, Mickey's face hardened to a scowl, and his tiny hands balled into fists. "I still can't believe it. How could anybody treat children like tools?"

"Because they don't care. Technically, they can't." For some reason Naminé flinched, but once again she nodded.

"It's impossible for Nobodies to feel guilt. That's why they're able to do such terrible things…"

The Replica lowered his brow, pushing down from his bed and joining the others. "You know, Naminé, if you want to talk about something else—"

"Hey, I know!" said Mickey. "Why don't ya tell me more about yourselves?"

The Replica's arms dropped to his sides, and he stared dumbfounded for a few seconds. What could he even say when he was still sorting out his identity? He didn't have a name, most of his personality traits came from Riku. When he still occasionally lapsed into his false identity, how could he say anything with confidence that it wasn't just a borrowed trait?

But if he said that, he'd just upset Naminé again, and that was the last thing he _ever_ wanted.

So, what to say? Where to begin? There must've been at least _something_ he could share.

When words failed him, Naminé hummed, her face calm and relaxed. "Well, you're brave and considerate, for starters. You might be stubborn sometimes, but I think we can both tell how much you care, and you're always the first to defend me."

"…Right." And even if those traits did start off as Riku's, they were still his, too. So maybe it was better to leave Riku out of this and focus on his own experiences.

Straightening his back, the Replica gave a low chuckle and gestured loosely as he spoke. "I like sunsets and stargazing, I live for competition, and I'm always up for a good spar. If it's raining, I'm fine with reading books, but I'd rather be outside exploring."

"Oh, so you're an adventurer, too!" And soon Mickey joined in the laughter. "I know how ya feel. Back before I became an apprentice, me and my pals used to always go out on picnics together. And after I started training, I was always rarin' to see new worlds. I even snuck out a few times!"

"Ha. Well, Naminé and I used to run off after our missions. We'd bring Sora's Nobody, head out to Neverland, and spend the night looking at the stars." As he said this, he peered out the window. That was one experience that was theirs and theirs alone. "I guess if there's one perk to all this traveling, it's that we've gotten to visit cool places and build our own experiences."

"Exactly," said Naminé. "I'd never gone far from the castle before, but now I've seen so many different worlds, and I've met people who see me for who I am." Pausing, she looked to Mickey. "But since you asked, I really enjoy traveling, and I've loved being able to help people on the way."

"And with the way you're fixin' Riku's memories, I'd say you're off to a great start!" Looking between the two of them, Mickey added, "But don't forget to let us help you, too."

"But haven't you done enough?" said the Replica. "You helped us trounce Marluxia, brought us here… I don't want to overdo it."

Mickey's smile softened, and he folded his arms in his lap. "Aw, who said anything about overdoing it? I know you two've put up with a lot, so I wanna make up for it in any way I can."

"Man, at this rate you're gonna spoil us."

Still, after everything they'd faced, maybe that wasn't so bad.


	9. Unspoken Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus has always been an upbeat kid, and since joining Sora, he's tried his best to keep his spirits high. Little does Sora realize, Ven's got his share of woes.

_Set during Act 3, before Chapter 16;_

**x.x.x**

How long had it been? Two years? Definitely close. Either way, you'd think he would've adjusted by now. Accepted where he stood, and found inner peace. Well, for the most part, Ven understood his predicament. He _chose_ to sleep inside Sora, had nowhere else to go, and Sora was kind enough to let him into his heart, nestled up to his warm, soothing light. Over the next ten years, that light carried him off to a world of blissful dreams. Free from worries about darkness and Xehanort, he dreamed only of the twinkling stars, rushing waterfalls, his friends' smiling faces, and nights spent asking silly questions, like where light came from and what stars were.

But somewhere along the way, he woke up, not to a world of light and smiles, a world teetering on the brink. The boy who once saved him slipped rapidly into darkness, flailing against the current against all odds. Back then, Ven wasn't totally sure what'd happened, but with his light gleaming through the darkness, he dashed to Sora's side. He was alone, falling further with each second, and in times like those, friendship came in short supply. Sora'd saved him once, given him shelter, and there was no way Ven would let him fall.

It worked out. Somehow, some way, Sora pulverized that darkness into submission. Ven finally had a chance to get to know him, Sora got a genuine friend to make up for all those months with Maleficent, and the months that followed were some of the brightest Ven had ever experienced.

Together, they braved the glittering purple pools and rocky canyons of End of the World. He watched firsthand as Sora ripped through Behemoths, smashed the glassy Angel Stars, kicked Invisibles in the face, and lit the air with green fireballs. They watched Riku and all his friends slip through the door to face Ansem, and while the victory wasn't as clear-cut as Ven had hoped, it was still exciting to watch a new Keyblade wielder in action. If only he could've met him in the flesh.

But it wasn't all bad! Side by side, they spied on the Organization, found out all sorts of shady schemes, and nudged Riku in the right direction. They visited exotic places, like the jungle, watched Riku and Kairi grow stronger, saved Aqua, met a ton of cool people. So why complain? So much had happened, some good and some bad, but compared to where they started, things were finally looking up.

But every day spent in the warmth and company of friends reminded Ven that he was just a spectator. Helpless. Unable to join in.

It all started in Hollow Bastion. They were the first to catch a glimpse at Sora's Nobody, but when Ven first saw him, his heart dropped like a brick. It was like looking into a mirror. The spiky blonde hair swept to the side, those wide blue eyes, but it wasn't right. The black coat, the shorter stature.

Truth was, he was jealous.

Back then, it was just a nagging feeling. What if he got his body back? Then he'd be more than a voice. He could keep traveling with Sora, keep offering words of encouragement, but they could fight as a team. Meet all kinds of new people. With a Keybearer by Sora's side, maybe people would cut him some slack. Instead of being mute to the worlds, he could speak up. Vouch for him. Even offer hugs and hair ruffles. Those always cheered him up.

Well, hugs more than hair ruffles, but his point still stood. Words could only do so much, but then and now, they were all Ven had.

It hurt.

Faces flashed before his eyes. Lea, now taller, with those tear-shaped tattoos, even spikier hair, the black coat, and flaming chakrams. A sad frown replacing his once bright grin. How could he even put up with the Organization? Just what'd caused him to lose his heart? If Ven had been there, he could've saved him! He could've saved Isa, whose yellow eyes would've twisted his stomach into knots if he wasn't just a disembodied heart. The X-shaped scar, his now cold demeanor… In all those times he and Sora visited the castle, watching Saïx drove slivers of doubt into his heart like needles in a pin cushion. And it wasn't just him.

Ienzo, the quiet, shy kid he once saved had twisted beyond recognition. Ven could just _see_ his smug smirk, books swirling around him as he openly mocked, taunted, and verbally lashed at Sora. Turned him against a girl who meant the _world_ to him, even if he'd stepped aside. How could he have changed so much? What could have happened to him, Even, those guards at the castle… Was it Xehanort's fault? He knew the answer now, but just the thought of him sent Ven sliding even further down a slippery slope.

_You'll understand in due time… Ven._

If watching Zexion pricked him with needles, then seeing Xemnas struck him like a sword. More than anything, Ven wanted to save his friends. The Heartless were a problem, sure, but so were the Unversed. If Terra and Aqua were safe and sound, then the worlds would still have hope, especially with Riku on board. But no, it just wasn't that simple. The other Nobodies might've put him on edge, but Xemnas had Terra's face. His skin was tanned, sure, and his eyes bright yellow. His hair had turned silver, and he spoke with a low, rumbling voice, but the resemblance was too huge to ignore.

_The Terra you know will be gone forever…_

_The last time I saw Terra, he'd… changed. Xehanort had taken over his body._

It'd be easy to just accept that if it weren't for the implications. Destroying the χ-blade was supposed to put a stop to Xehanort's plans, but it didn't, and Aqua wound up spending a whole decade in darkness, all alone. Probably scared. Probably tired. She hid it well, but Ven knew she was bottling up her feelings. That meeting with Xemnas in the woods unscrewed the cork, but between the attack on Twilight Town and the news about Zack, the paint kept piling up for the both of them.

But Xemnas… If he was Xehanort, then at least they'd have a clear target. They could put all the blame on him. It'd remove all the blame from Terra, and the friend—no, the _brother_ Ven looked up to could still stand as a hero. When they saved him, the worlds would understand that he was just another victim.

So why did Ven doubt it? Terra would _never_ put so many lives at risk. He'd never create someone just to use them as a puppet, never dirty his hands with manipulation and shove so many people into the dark. Xemnas was just so vague. So confusing. So… scary, because for as much as Ven hated what he'd done and for as much as he wished it was just Xehanort in control, a small, selfish part of him wished he _was_ Terra, if only so they could trigger something. His memories, his feelings, anything to bring him back and turn back the clock to the way things were supposed to be…

But it wasn't right. He could never imagine Terra changing so much, and if it was him, and if they did save him, then all the guilt could come crashing down on his shoulders.

Why did feelings have to be so complicated?

By now, they'd all squeezed into the Highwind. In the time Ven spent sifting through his thoughts, Sora had hopped into one of the back seats and waved goodbye to Aqua, who returned the favor with a sad little smile. Ven could feel it all. The way Sora's arm moved. The soft cushions beneath them. The vibrations in the floor as the ship blasted into the sky. Sora's hand slipping into his pocket, claws wrapping around his notepad. He saw it all, too, from the stars blurring past the ship windows to Donald and Goofy's bickering up front while Riku casually turned the wheel.

He heard Kairi's giggling as she draped her arms over Riku's chair and gave Donald a crooked smile. "Just let him drive, Donald. He might be a bit rusty, but I'm sure he'll do better if you give him some space."

"I just wanna make sure he remembers! We don't want another Halloween Town incident."

Patting Donald's shoulder, Goofy cut in. "Aw, shucks. That was his first time at the wheel! Besides, I've crashed plenty a times!"

Giving the wheel another spin, Riku scowled at the duo. "You know, this'd be a whole lot easier if I could concentrate…"

Any other day, Ven probably would've laughed, but none of them would hear it. It was like he wasn't there. Even Sora seemed too distracted, leaning back in his seat with a wide grin and his eyes fixed on the others. But who could blame him? He'd been away for so long that traveling with Riku and Kairi was like a dream come true. This was where Sora belonged, side by side with his two best friends, free to explore, make new friends, and go on a real adventure with the love and support of the people he'd left behind.

Ven could already see a difference. Before, Sora hesitated. He fidgeted, fretted, hid in the shadows. Traveling with Aqua pulled him halfway out of his shell. Spending time at the tower nudged him even further, with the help of Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and all the others, too. And now that Riku was back, he had so many other people to rely on. People who knew him on a deeper level than Ven could ever dream of. People who could offer more than kind words and laughter, and while it was great to see Sora recovering after becoming so broken and depressed, Ven's joy came with splinters of fear.

Did Sora even need him anymore?

Ugh. How could he even think that? It was dumb. Selfish. Even paranoid. He needed to stop being so pessimistic! If Sora found out, it'd just bring back all that guilt. Besides, he still had Aqua… even if they weren't traveling together right now, and even though the selfish part of Ven wanted to be with her again. Stay with her, even. At least sometimes.

Though he didn't mean to, Ven sighed, which was enough to make Sora stop writing his newest note, tear his focus from his friends, and wipe the smile off his face.

Setting his writing gear in his lap, he turned to look out the window. _Hey, Ven. Is everything okay?_

 _"…Yeah."_ He couldn't bring Sora down. Not like this. He deserved a break from all the pressure of their journey and from the reminder that Ven was still trapped. _"Don't worry about me. You just focus on having fun! I… heh, I bet the next world's gonna be even cooler than the last one."_

 _Ven…_ Sora folded his arms, and Ven could feel his brow scrunching up. _Are you_ _ **sure**_ _? If something's bugging you, all you gotta do is tell me._

 _"But it's true! I really am okay."_ He hated lying, but… couldn't it be worse? All things considered, it wasn't too bad. _"C'mon, don't you have enough to worry about? You really should take it easy sometimes. Even you deserve a break…"_

 _I guess so._ Sora draped himself over the seat, cushioning his head in his arms. _But I don't want you hiding stuff for my sake, so just promise you'll tell me if you're ever feeling upset. Your feelings matter, too._

 _"Heh… I know. And I will."_ Maybe someday, when he worked up the courage and when Sora was human again.

After what happened before, he needed to be cautious. And more than anything, he needed to stay strong for Sora's sake.

It'd be okay, he knew it would. He just wished he could take his own advice.


End file.
